Venoct
is an Rank S, Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe and the Goriki tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', Venoct is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Poofessor. He also has Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Venoct has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue ponytail holder. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears black shin covers and fingerless gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck's an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. He is 140 cm tall (About 55 inches). In EP053, Venoct was a human with long black hair which was parted covering one eye, hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin and his dark purple kimono which has his sleeves torn off and tied with a white belt with the cute bow-tie and has black arm warmers, as well as straw sandals. Personality Extremely serious, stern and stoic, Venoct's a fighter through and through, and doesn't make friends easily. However he is also extremely honorable and would never break the few bonds he's forged. Even his initial interaction with others is cold and standoffish, with him rebuffing any ideas that he might be their ally. He also seems to not like being a Yo-kai due to his tone of voice. Venoct is staunchly loyal to the late ruler of Springdale's Yo-kai World, Ancient Enma, and he agreed to protect his son, Lucas, by erasing his memories and blending him into the human world. While he shares some traits with his counterpart Kyubi, he lacks that Yo-kai's arrogance and manipulative nature. His personality is left largely intact in the transition to the anime, where his serious disposition makes him seem very intense when compared to the more comical characters in the show. In the anime, during his quest for revenge, Venoct initially annoyed Nate and Whisper with his constant appearances. However, during episode 54 they seemed to feel sorry for the Yo-Kai. Nate seemed impressed when Venoct defeated Rubeus J's entire army with ease, and accepted his medal as a token of friendship. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Venoct is befriended automatically in the final chapter of the game's storyline. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Besides assisting the heroes alongside Kyubi to stop McKraken's forces in the first game, in Yo-kai Watch 2, Venoct is the second in command in the Bonies army, the same position as Kyubi in the Fleshies army. In Yo-kai Watch 2, talk to a boy in the book store to activate the Bony Spirits exclusive quest "Enma and the Serpent" #Talk to an old man near the grave behind the Shoten Temple. #Talk to Flushback in the Yo-kai World. #Talk to Venoct on Mount Wildwood Summit at night. #Fight Venoct to finish the quest. #Wait 1 day after the Quest to battle him again to befriend him if possible. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Venoct can sometimes be befriended during the mission "Serpent Corps, Dark Assassins.". He can also sometimes be befriended via the use of his boost coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Venoct can be freed from the Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Venoct is befriended through the request Seeking the Strongest Opponents!, available from the Detective Agency after completing Chapter 10 and upgrading the Yo-kai Watch to Rank S. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Upon clearing the 10th chapter Venoct will be able to be battled daily at the Busters Camp Beach. Yo-kai Watch 4 Venoct is automatically befriended in a key quest in Chapter 10. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Sangokushi Stats Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Moveset ||-|Single ally|Increases an ally's SPD under Venoct's careful watch.}} |20x10 (1) 25x10 (2)|-|All enemies|Repeatedly bites his foes with his aura-filled dragon scarf.}} ||-|6 = Soul Meter charges faster.}} Blasters stats Soul Quotes *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble),' "You rescued me... Perhaps I should acknowledge your abilities..." In the anime Etymology *His English name, 'Venoct', is a combination of venom, another word for a deadly poison or toxin, and oct, a prefix meaning "eight". *His Japanese name 'Orochi' is taken from Yamata no Orochi. Origin Venoct is based on Yamata-no-Orochi , the eight-headed serpent that terrorized Japan during the age of mythology, and demanded young maidens in sacrifice. The god Susanoo, who had been exiled after a dramatic fall-out with his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu, rescues the princess Kushinada before she's sacrificed to Orochi, defeating him by offering him eight barrels of sake then cutting off the heads of the inebriated beast one by one. After he slayed the snake, he cut off its heads and tails. As he cut the fourth tail, his sword broke and he discovered the legendary sword ''Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi'''' within the serpent's corpse. Susanoo gave the sword to Amaterasu's to earn forgiveness, and he was once again allowed into the realm of the gods. The sword became one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, along with the mirror Yata no Kagami and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama. Venoct's appearance might also be based on Orochimaru, the former pupil and rival of the legendary ninja Jiraiya (see Ogama#Origin), and master of snake-summoning magic. Trivia * In ''Yo-kai Watch, Venoct uses the assertive, masculine 'ore' first pronoun but, in the second game he instead uses the more polite/neutral 'watashi'. The reason why this happens is because of the events of Yo-kai Watch 2 which made him change along with some other Yo-kai. * In English version of the game and the English dub of the anime, Venoct and Nate shares the same voice actor (Johnny Yong Bosch). * In M03, Venoct is shown to be able to evolve into Illuminoct despite this not being possible in the games. In other languages See also * Shadow Venoct * Illuminoct * Venoctobot * Sakura Orochi * Tsukimi Orochi * Horror Orochi * Goku Orochi * Orochi (Shadowside) de:Viptor Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges Category:Onechanside